dickipediafandomcom-20200222-history
Sean
Sean Jacobson (a.k.a. Shaun, Shawn, or Szechwan) is an audio engineer and co-host of The Dick Show. Sean was the former audio engineer and initial editor for The Biggest Problem in the Universe which he hosted alongside Dick and Maddox. Shaun currently resides in The City of Failure and live-streams The Dick Show every Sunday at 11. His wardrobe contains some of the deepest V-necks in Los Angeles. 'Formative Years' Shawn was high school buddies and band mates with Dick and used to illegally buy him booze, for which Dick says "indebted him for life." Sean joined Dick on many escapades such as hiking across Europe and getting stuck at an Italian sex hotel. He currently resides in Los Angeles and runs a successful sound studio. He is a perfectionist and somehow always smells like sativa despite not being a smoker. ''The Biggest Problem in the Universe (2014-2016) Shaun was hired to do the live audio and editing for [[The Biggest Problem in the Universe|''The Biggest Problem in the Universe]] from episode 2 onward as Dick botched the editing of episode 1. Though his voice was seldom heard, fans of the show quickly fell in love with Sean's sassy quips and interjections, eventually earning him a permanent seat at the podcast table. In episode 50 Shawn was challenged with bringing in his own biggest problem for the first and only three-problem episode, but in post-production Sean selectively edited out all conversation relative to said problem. Shaun also notoriously deleted an entire episode of BPU much to the chagrin of Dick who reminds him of his error to this day. ''The Dick Show (2016-) Shawn was brought on to resume live audio duties for Dick Masterson's show (because Dick still can't do audio) where he remains as the official / unofficial co-host. (This position has since been filled by autistic fat man Vito Gesualdi) Sean's first hiatus from the show came on episode 28 when a World War II reenactment got in the way of the podcast. Fans' support poured in for the following three episodes; showering him with letters, voicemails and music. The Sean Show (2019) On April 11th, 2019 ''Road Rage: Australia was put in jeopardy when visa issues at LAX prevented Dick from attending the Sydney show. Sean performed a particularly beloved set by himself with Dick joining in via Skype. Fans participated in a rage board, sing-alongs, and a group karaoke of I am the Greatest Man in the World. Sean returned to Los Angeles for Dick Show episode 151, which featured a unique intro composed by Waut3rboi. Sean delivered his one and only "YEAH" to kick-off the first ever installment of The Sean Show. Trivia * One of the most heated moments between Dick and Sean occurred on episode 179 when Dick accused Sean of "bitching out" of having his testicles inflated with saline. Sean maintained that his "yeah, I'll do it" remark from previous episodes was said in jest and that Dick should have known he wouldn't actually do it * Peach Saliva has said that Sean is one of the best huggers she knows * The ProTools template used for BPU and Godzilla was designed by Sean back in 2014, or so he has speculated, considering he gave Maddox a ProTools key several years ago and Maddox likely hasn't bothered to learn the software since * There was rumor in Sean's workplace many years ago that Sean had cancer and wore a wig because his hair looked the same every day * Sean famously avoids social media, stating he has no interest in doing so. Nonetheless impersonators exist on Twitter. His abstinence from and general ignorance towards the internet has led many fans to consider him a baby boomer